


Calling All The Mobsters

by fistitout



Series: in another world (zombies!aus) [13]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, and a, because why not, duh - Freeform, halloween fic, mob!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: Addison’s being haunted (but she isn’t).





	Calling All The Mobsters

It took a few days for Addison to discover her wallet was missing. By then she had no idea where she had lost it or where it could have been. She went ahead and checked on her one credit card that was expired and ordered a new driver's license (which she didn't use).

However, her to-do list of all the things she needed to do and the bills she needed to pay were in there though, which meant she had to go through her stack of bills and get stressed all over again as she made a new list.

Sure, she was struggling with her bills. Whenever she thought about it though she always blamed her parents. They had supported Addison her whole life and had just cut her off out of the blue a few months ago, and ever since she hadn't been able to keep up.

Addison cut things she didn't need. Like furniture and cable and internet. Sometimes even electricity. Whatever she didn't need she didn't use, because she couldn't afford it.

* * *

When Addison opened her door to head to work she was incredibly surprised to see two stuffed grocery bags sitting outside her door with a little note.

_Eat something. -Z_

"What the hell?" Addison muttered. Upon further inspection she realized it was for her and not one of her neighbors, then took the food inside.

It got even more weird when she unloaded the groceries and found only her favorite foods inside. Even her guilty pleasure snack of strawberry cream cheese and ritz crackers, that only Bree knew about.

**A: Did you buy me groceries?**

**B: We're both 26, living alone with sucky jobs. When would I buy you groceries?**

**B: Unless you need me to, considering you're more broke**

**A: There were groceries outside my door. All my favorite food. It's weird.**

**A: There was a note that said 'Eat something' and signed Z.**

**B: Know anyone who's name starts with Z?**

**A: Absolutely not.**

**B: I bet it's the ghost of your apartment. That's what happens when you live in Apartment 13C.**

**B: Did you learn nothing from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody?**

**A: The room was 613 not 13C**

**A: and I'm not being haunted.**

At that moment, the lights in her kitchen flickered then shut off. Addison groaned, then switched from her text app to her call, clicking on the morning shift's manager's number. Eliza picked up on the fourth ring. "I'm guessing you're gonna be late again?"

"I'm so sorry," Addison apologized. "My power just went out. Should I clean out my fridge?"

"No," Eliza told her. "The air inside should be cold for a few hours. Do it when you get home."

"Okay, thank you," Addison said. "I have to go to the power company today. Try to get some money on there. Beg for mercy. The usual."

"Of course," Eliza said. "Try to come in before nine, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Addison said. "Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

"Can I see my bill please?"

The elderly lady behind the desk nodded. She typed on her computer then turned the screen to Addison. "You have zero charges," she explained. "Your entire bill was cleared this morning."

"What?"

"Your system will be upgraded soon, we're working on the updates."

"Um, okay?"

"We'll try to restore your power within the next few hours."

Addison nodded. "Thank you," she muttered, mostly confused.

Then entire time she was walking to work she couldn't help but think about the completely freaky incidents that had happened to her that morning. Groceries being delivered to last her through the month, maybe two if she stretched them, and her power bill being completely forgiven even though she was behind several months.

Maybe Bree was right. Maybe she was being haunted. Addison was being haunted by the friendliest ghost in existence.

* * *

Addison had one day off on Saturday. By day off, she only worked in the morning and had the afternoon and evening to her own devices.

And those meant receiving packages all day that she didn't remember ordering. Like a flat screen and a recliner and cable. And there were the boxes of shoes and clothes from designer companies which were all coincidentally in her size.

When the day of receiving mysterious packages ended, Addison sat down to open the three letters that came in the mail.

_Relax a bit. Find a new favorite show or something. -Z_

_You should sit in a chair and not on the floor, it's better for your back after all. -Z_

_Here's some cash. Make a deposit, maybe go out with your friends and get drinks. You've earned this, Addison. -Z_

By 'some cash' there was a stack of several hundred dollars enclosed in the envelope. Addison's eyes bulged and she looked up and around the empty room.

"Hello? Is…is there someone there or something?"

No response.

"Um…thanks, I guess, for all the stuff. But I-I don't need all this. This is too much, I can't accept this."

"I'm not a ghost." Addison nearly jumped from her seat. The voice was sweet and low and clearly belonged to a man. She looked around the room in surprise but saw no one there.

"Who's there?"

The man chuckled. "I'm not gonna tell you that."

"Why not?"

"You aren't gonna like it once you know," he said simply.

"Well…" Addison was at a loss for words, then remembered her original purpose for calling out to the 'ghost'. "I can't take your money."

"I won't take it back. You need it more than I do anyway."

"I won't take it."

There was no response. "Hello?" Addison called into the emptiness.

She groaned and leaned back against the recliner. Whoever was sending her all these things was getting a little on her nerves.

* * *

**A: Maybe I'm being haunted. I had a conversation with the ghost. Sounded like a man. Didn't see a face and he just disappeared halfway through the conversation.**

**B: I told you!**

* * *

By the next week, all of her bills were completely paid off. She hadn't heard back from the mysterious ghost all week. He bought her more clothes and groceries than she knew what to do with.

"I wish I was being haunted by a friendly ghost," Bree whined.

"I don't want handouts," Addison argued. "I've worked my whole life to get where I am and now this…this _thing_ just came and just dropped all these gifts around like nobody's business."

"At least he's not like, possessing your body or whatever," Bree said. "There are a lot of horror stories about ghosts. You got luck he's not messing with your brain."

Bree, as always, made a good point. Addison was lucky she wasn't getting a near death experience every hour and she could actually sleep at night without worrying about something trying to kill her.

* * *

_Stop telling your friends I'm a ghost. -Z_

* * *

"Everything all right Addison?"

Addison just shrugged. She was close with Eliza, who was typically manager when Addison was working, but she didn't want to go around telling people about her ghost.

"You seem kinda out of it lately is all."

"C'est la vie."

"Addison."

Addison just laughed drily. "I'm good, honestly."

"I gotta take care of my best workers," Eliza said. "Also, Grey went home sick so I'm splitting her section with you and Tracey. I'll give you all your tables for the day in a bit but the only one you need to worry about is 13. He hasn't ordered yet so go get 'em."

Addison nodded and washed her hands, then headed back into the dining room. Table 13 wasn't far from her section and was occupied by a lone man, browsing through the menu. He had dark hair and tan skin, with soft facial expressions which made him look approachable. From what she could see he was wearing dark sunglasses and a black hoodie.

"Hi,"'Addison greeted, drawing his attention. He looked up at her over his sunglasses and broke into a grin. "I'm Addison, I'll be your server today."

"Hello Addison," he greeted.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" Addison asked.

"A beer will be fine."

"I'm sorry sir but I think I'm gonna have to see some ID," Addison teased.

The man grinned at her. "Are you being serious?"

"Halfly," she said with a shrug. "I feel like you're old enough but you also look very youthful and young. I'm not taking any chances today."

He smiled and slipped out his wallet, then holding up his driver's license for her to see. "Nice picture, you're very photogenic."

"You can just say I'm cute, I get it a lot."

"Haha," Addison laughed sarcastically. "Maybe I'll call you cute after my shift ends at five. But for now do you want an iced mug or no, Zedekiah?"

"Iced please, and you can just call me Zed."

"Well Zed, you want any appetizers?"

"What's your favorite?" Zed asked.

"Mozzarella sticks," Addison answered without hesitation.

Zed grinned and said he would have that.

As Addison went back to put in his order, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd met him before. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't say what.

It was a slow day so his appetizers didn't take long, to the point that she could just make one trip with his drink and appetizers as opposed to two separate ones.

"Ready to order?"

"I'll have whatever you think is the best meal you offer," Zed stated.

Addison couldn't help the grin that came to her face. "Is this your excuse to not open the menu?" she asked slyly.

"Nah, it's my evil scheme to get to know the beautiful waitress," he said with a grin.

Addison blushed in surprise. She took a second to recover, then said, "The burger is a classic choice but I personally love the chicken tenders. Most people call me nine years old when I mention that." She was definitely setting him up to see what he thought of the finger food. Whenever someone pointed out the infancy of chicken tenders, they didn't last as her friend for much longer.

Zed shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with liking fun food," he told her. "The only food that's age specific is baby food but you can eat that whenever too. You do you…and also get me some chicken tenders please."

Addison smiled. "They're amazing, aren't they?"

"So are you."

Addison giggled. "Okay cool it. I'll go get you your meal, just hang tight."

Addison headed back to the kitchen, passing a tall and broad man dressed similarly to Zed. She followed him with her eyes, watching as he went to table 13 and squeezed in beside Zed. His presence felt familiar but she didn't get a good enough look at his face to make any decisions. The part of her who wanted to do her job correctly knew she should go over and ask if he was going to order food. Then there was another, bigger part, that knew when to stay out of a conversation that looked as serious as that one.

Ultimately the side that said to mind her own business won out. Addison hid in the kitchen until his food was ready. When she went to bring it to him she found that he was gone and all that was left on the table was the empty mug and a note with three twenties under it.

"What the…"

_Had to go. Eat the chicken tenders in my honor. Keep the change. -Zed_

* * *

"It was more than a forty dollar tip, Bree. If he hadn't ran out I wouldn't have taken it, but what was I supposed to do? I feel so guilty."

Bree hummed in response. "A hot guy gave you a huge tip and bought you your favorite food. Tragic."

Addison rolled her eyes at her best friend's sarcasm. "He was so mysterious too," Addison went on. "But it's not like I've ever seen him before or I'll ever see him again. He was like…it was…we were just two ships passing in the night."

* * *

Addison's bills disappeared after that. Every time she went to check on her rent or utilities, she was told that it was already paid for. Every week she got a delivery of groceries and she was consistently getting new clothes and little gifts in the mail. She even got a cake and a diamond necklace on her birthday, neither of which she needed but still enjoyed.

It had gotten to the point where Addison just accepted she was being haunted by a friendly ghost and she didn't care anymore. At least the ghost cared about her and remembered to cater to her needs.

The only thing was that the ghost had stopped writing to her and had stopped talking to her. She still had all the notes from before, all signed by Z.

* * *

When August rolled around, Addison found Zed in her section at the diner. She was surprised and extremely happy to see him. He look exhausted but grinned as she walked over. "Why hello," he greeted. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Thought you were a tourist or something, just visiting my quaint little town," Addison said with a grin. "How've you been?"

Zed shrugged. "Fine. How're you?"

"I'm good. Anything to drink?"

"I wanna go out with you, Addison."

Addison blinked in surprise. "What?"

Zed shrugged. "You're a beautiful woman and I would like to ask you out on a date," he explained. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"I…uh…I'm working, at the moment," she stammered out. "I…I'll answer you when my shift ends at three."

Zed raised an eyebrow in question. "You're gonna make me wait six and a half minutes?"

"Well technically, my shift won't end until my last table is cleared. And that's you, so."

Zed laughed heartily. Addison gave him a cheeky smile, then asked, "So six minutes? Anything to drink or eat or something?"

He shook his head. "Water, maybe. I don't wanna take long because I wanna know if I have a date tonight."

"I think I'll just take extra long to pour this glass of water then."

"Addison!"

* * *

They went out to dinner. Zed was funny and charming and a perfect dream man. "So we were both born and raised here, but never met?" Addison questioned.

"You've met my little sister," Zed said. "She was in your cheer camp for a few years. Her name is Zoey."

"Zoey's your sister!" Addison practically shouted. "Oh my god I love Zoey! Your the brother who she tried to set _everyone_ up with!"

Zed chuckled and held his hands up. "Guilty. You didn't see me much but I definitely had eyes for you 'til you went off to some foreign college."

"What school did you go to?"

"I went like two towns over."

Addison nodded. "That makes sense." She took a sip of her drink, then smiled at Zed. "So how'd you find out where I worked?"

Zed smirked and said, "That's my little secret. Gotta keep some things mysterious."

Addison couldn't help but smile. Even his smirk was adorable. "Okay, So you know where I work. How about you?"

"Also a secret."

"That's already two," she pointed out with a grin. Zed just chuckled and tilted his beer in her direction.

"I'm a secretive man," he told her.

"I can keep secrets too," Addison countered.

"Yeah right," Zed scoffed.

Addison just rolled her eyes fondly. "I need to ask you something," she said suddenly.

"Shoot."

"Can I kiss you?"

Zed's cocky smirk softened into a smile. He leaned over from his seat and Addison did too, until only a few inches remained between them. "You really want to kiss me?" he whispered.

Addison nodded. "I'm having a good time with you," she whispered.

"Me too." He tilted his jaw out and pressed his lips to her gently, then pulled back.

Addison couldn't help the stupid grin that came to her face. She giggled and said, "I feel like I'm seventeen again."

"Is that good?"

Addison nodded. "Seventeen was a really good year for me."

* * *

Zed had asked her to keep their relationship a secret. "It's a part of my many secrets," he had told her. "it's just better that you don't go around screaming it from the rooftops."

It was a skeptical request that, if she wasn't used to things being weird around her, she would've investigated. He could be married with a family and be seeing Addison on the side. It didn't seem like something someone like Zed would do, though.

One day in mid October, Addison brought it up. "What's with all the secrets, Zed?" she asked. "I can't tell anyone about us, you won't tell me about your work or your life. You don't even let me go to your place."

"It's easier this way, trust me," Zed told her. "If…If I don't keep it a secret, bad things can happen."

"What, are you in a gang?" Addison mocked.

Zed shrugged uncomfortably. "Just know that you don't wanna know," he told her. "Trust me."

Despite her common sense, Addison nodded. "I trust you, Zed," she said. "Now, the real question is: are we gonna see a movie or get dinner?"

"We _could_ just log into Netflix, order some pizza, and cuddle all night."

Addison raised a curious eyebrow. "Cuddle?"

Zed laughed. " _Just_ cuddle, Addy. I don't know how I feel about anything else."

"Your the first guy I've ever met who doesn't want sex."

"I guess I'm just different."

"Or banging your wife behind my back." Addison paused, then said, "Technically you'd be seeing me behind her back."

"Your the only person I'm in a relationship with, Addy," Zed assured her.

"Then why can't I tell anyone?"

"It's for your own good," he assured her.

Addison frowned but didn't say anything. He sighed and rubbed her arm affectionately. "Trust me, it's better that you don't know. You wouldn't want to know anyway." he told her, then kissed her cheek. "Now I'm gonna order a pizza. What toppings do you want?"

"You chose," Addison said. "I'll pick the movie."

Zed pecked her lips and they parted ways, Zed going to the kitchen and Addison going and sitting on her couch, pulling her laptop into her lap.

A few minutes later Zed came and sat beside her. "Your cabinet is full of letters," he pointed out.

"Yes, because I'm being haunted by a ghost."

Zed raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't laugh at her. "I think you're getting too into Halloween," he joked. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side.

Addison wrapped her arms around his torso then frowned. "What's that?" she asked, pushing into the hardness on his side.

"A gun."

Addison flinched away from him. "What!"

"Relax, it's not loaded at the moment," Zed told her. "Plus, I _do_ know how to use it. I'm a responsible gun owner."

"Why the hell do you have a gun?"

"It's a work-related gun." Zed shrugged.

"Are you a cop?"

"I'm not telling you," Zed stated. "It's not a big deal."

"Uh, yeah it is," Addison countered. "How often do you carry a gun with you?"

"Everyday," he said. "But it's not loaded. It's just a precaution, Addy."

Addison put her head in her hands. She couldn't wrap her head around the concept of him ever needing a gun or what line of work he'd be in to own a gun.

"Addison," he said gently. "Would you feel better if I…if I didn't wear it in your house?"

Addison looked up at him. "I'd feel better if you would just _tell me_ why the fuck you need a gun!" she said furiously.

"Addison—"

"Zed," she said tiredly. "Just…just go home. I need some time, okay?"

"But—"

"Bye Zed."

Zed sighed defeatedly and stood up. He reached into his wallet and dropped several bills on the table. "It's for the pizza," he offered.

Addison didn't say anything and Zed let himself out.

* * *

_Sorry about him. -Z_

* * *

Two days later, Addison was sitting on her couch and watching old Disney movies when she heard banging coming from inside her bedroom. She knew she was being haunted but she'd never heard the ghost making noises to draw attention to himself in her apartment.

She got up and made her way to her room, making her way as silently as possible to not alert the ghost. Addison was surprised when, instead of a ghost, she found Zed crawling into her bedroom through her cracked window.

"Wha—"

"Don't say a word," Zed warmed her in a hushed whispered. "Get on the ground."

She didn't want to listen to him to be petty, but he sounded so threatening and powerful that she couldn't help but crotch down on the ground.

Zed closed the window once he was inside and moved toward her. It was dark inside but she could tell he was dragging his leg. The closer he got and the more her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the more she saw how he was dirty and bruised and dripping blood on her carpet.

He grabbed her upper arm with a painful grip and pulled her into the hall, closing her door as they left.

"Don't panic," he told her. "I came here because it was closer than anywhere else and I've been shot and—"

"Shot!"

Zed covered her mouth with his hand and nodded. "Yes, okay? I need your help because I can't go to a hospital and I know you have a first aid kit."

Addison nodded and he dropped his hand. "It's…it's in the bathroom," she said. She led him a little further down the hall and into the bathroom, letting him drop onto the toilet seat.

Zed pulled his gun from his waistband and unloaded it onto the floor before dropping it too. "Why'd you do that?" Addison asked.

"You don't like the gun," he stated as if it were obvious. He leaned back and sighed. "Shit, I'm sorry about this."

Addison didn't say anything. She grabbed her first aid kit then crouched down beside his leg. "I'm gonna cut your pants, is that fine?"

Zed hummed in response.

"Is there any reason you can't go to the hospital?" Addison asked. "There's a bullet in your leg, you know. How do you expect me to get this out?"

"With a knife," Zed told her. "Do what you need, just get it out. My body can do all the cell repair shit."

"Answer my other question."

"I love you," Zed blurted. "I love you a lot, Addison. I-I'm crazy about you. I need you to understand that. I _need_ you to know that I'm in love with you."

"I don't think this is an appropriate time for you to say something like that," she pointed out. She stood up and left, coming back a second later with several knives. "This is gonna hurt," she warned him.

"I need you to know that I love you," Zed repeated. "I need to know that you won't tell anyone what I'm gonna tell you."

Addison ignored his words and got down in front of him. She used the kitchen scissors to cut the fabric away, then held up a knife for him to see. "I'm gonna put this knife into your leg now."

"Addison," Zed interrupted. "Look at me, and promise you'll keep my secret."

Despite herself Addison looked up at him and into his pleading eyes. Her facade of anger dissolved and she loosened up. "I won't tell a soul," she said sincerely.

Zed let out a reliever sigh. Addison then added, "I think I should get this bullet out first though."

He nodded and sat back. The bullet wasn't deep in but Addison was no professional. It had to hurt more than he let on, which was just a sharp breath and a few pants. Once she had the little piece of metal out, Zed told her to cover the hole with gauze so he wouldn't bleed out.

"Now tell me: where do you work? Why did you crawl into my window with a gunshot wound?" Addison asked. "Are you in a mob or something?"

"Something," he said vaguely.

"Zed."

"I'm a crime boss, Addy," he admitted. "I run a mafia, the most powerful one in northeastern America."

Addison laughed and Zed looked at her in surprise. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're lying, you aren't a mob boss," she said with a grin. "What's the truth?"

"I inherited leadership when my dad was murdered when I was seventeen," he told her. "I've been running this for ten years. I'm the leader of Zombies."

"No your not," Addison argued. "Every person in Zombies has a branding tattoo."

Zed raised an eyebrow at her, taking her words as a challenge. He pulled his jacket off, then his shirt, revealing not only a canvas of tattoos but a beautifully sculpted upper body that made her mouth dry. Still, her eyes were drawn to the large 'Z' surrounded by a zodiac sort of circle filled in with characters she couldn't recognize.

"What the fuck?" she muttered.

"You think I didn't _want_ to have sex?" Zed asked. "If you found out about what I do before hand the most likely outcome would be me or someone else having to kill you. I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want you to know because you're the first woman I've really cared about in a really long time."

"Wait, you're gonna kill me!" Addison exclaimed.

"No!" Zed rushed out. "Unless you plan on telling the cops, because then I _have_ to kill you. But I don't want to, because I really like you and as long as you don't tell anyone you'll be fine."

"Oh great. So I could just stay with you or die."

"No," Zed said exasperated. "I would like it if we didn't break up because I love you and love being with you and I really don't want to break up. But…but if you really don't want to be with me, you don't have to. And as long as you keep this a secret, then I won't kill you."

Addison stood up and put her first aid kit away, then leaned back against the sink and sighed. Zed looked at her sadly, an expression she wouldn't expect from the most powerful mafia leader in the area. She couldn't believe he was the _leader_ of a mafia. He was sweet and funny and caring and not anything like what she would expect from a mafia leader.

"Um, who shot you?" Addison asked. She'd rather hear him talk then try to wrap her head around it all.

"This gang wasn't too happy we stole their business."

"And you came here? To my house? Where I _live_?"

"Relax," Zed told her. "There were two of them, barely teenagers. I got one, one shot me and then I took care of the other."

Addison eyes went wide as she realized what he meant. "You killed someone!"

"Two someones."

"Zed!"

"He's a drug smuggler, I was doing the world a favor."

"And what were you gonna do with the drugs?"

"Sell them." Zed shrugged. "To countries in Eurasia. They sell that shit to stupid teenagers. I think I'm doing something good."

"Do you hear yourself?"

Zed rolled his eyes. "I don't expect you to like what I do, but it is what it is," he explained. "I've got enough problems and I just wanted your help."

"But why?" Addison asked.

"Because I love you," he told her. "Does that freak you out? Me loving you?"

"I…" Addison sighed. "Look, Zed. I enjoy dating you. These past three months have been great. And I feel really strongly about you, but I don't know if I love you."

"You don't have to love me," Zed told her. "I just want to know if things between us are over. If you don't want to be with me because of my work, I understand."

"No," she found herself saying. "I want to be with you. But…but I don't like this, I hope you know that."

Zed's face broke into a grin and he jumped up, throwing his arms around her. "Oh my god, your amazing!" he exclaimed.

"How are you a mob boss?" Addison said in a joking tone. "You're like a little kid!"

Zed giggled then said, "I'm not like this when I'm working, trust me."

"You're a mob boss," Addison stated. "That's insane."

"You know what's even crazier?" Addison looked at him for his response. "You weren't being haunted. I've been paying your bills and buying you stuff the whole time."

"What?"

"My cousin—like second tier and really shitty at everything he does—found your wallet in the park. We looked into you to see if you had an connections to us or our enemies or anything, and when I saw that you weren't doing so well financially, well I just moved a few millions dollars around because if I were in your position I'd want someone to do it for me."

"Aw," Addison gushed. "You didn't even know me then!"

"Well, yeah." Zed shrugged. "Can I stay here tonight? I live across town, and I can't walk there in this condition."

Addison nodded. "You can get my bed."

"We could share," Zed suggested with a smirk.

Addison just punched his arm without any infliction. "So you admit to your criminal work and assume I'm just gonna screw you."

"No, just sleeping," Zed stated. "I know that what I told you is a lot to process. But it shouldn't keep you from sleeping in your own bed."

"You're very wise, you know."

"You don't get to be the most powerful man in America by being stupid."

"You mean the northeast."

"No Addison, I mean American," Zed said. "My family is in power. Zoey's in charge down south. I've got a cousin on the west coast. And the Midwest is split between the three of us."

"Interesting."

"You don't care, do you?"

"Not particularly," Addison said. "Um, can you get your…your gun off the floor?"

"You have to let go of me first."

"You know how to use it, right?" Addison asked. "I don't have to worry about you accidentally shooting me or something?"

"I have ninety-eight percent accuracy."

"That's not reassuring at all."

Zed shrugged. "Sometimes I miss, I'm only human."

Addison sighed and pulled her arms from around him. "You're lucky your very cute," she said. "I don't make these types of exceptions for just anyone."

"I'm really glad I'm the exception then," Zed said with a grin.

* * *

Addison didn't want to admit it, but knowing the truth about Zed just made her want him even more. The mystery part was fun, sure. But now she knew she was dating a mob boss, and, better yet, a _kind_ mob boss who paid her bills and bought her groceries and a cake for her birthday while not even knowing her. It was a little stalkerish but incredibly endearing.

Plus, his tattoos were hot.

"Zed?" Zed grunted beside her, letting her know he was listening and awake enough to respond. "What would happen if you tried to leave your little gang?"

"It's not a gang," he said tiredly. "Gangs are for teenagers. We run an elite system and become billionaires."

"Yes babe, you've told me this," Addison said with an eye roll. "Answer my question."

"I've made too many enemies to leave," he stated. "A lot of people want me dead. It's why I didn't want you to tell people we were dating. They might kill you to get to me."

"Fun," Addison said sarcastically.

"I'm safer with my mob than alone. Bonzo, my number two, always has my back. And Eliza, your boss, is like my number three—"

"Eliza's in the mob?"

"She's the only reason I found you," Zed stated. "So is your best friend, Bree. Her husband _is_ Bonzo and—"

Addison sat up in bed and turned on her lamp. "Wait, so all my friends are in your mob and I couldn't tell _any of them_ about us?"

"It's not that simple, Addy," Zed said. "I haven't dated anyone since I was sixteen. Since before I was in charge. They respect me because they know I put them first. My priorities have always been my sister then my mob. A girlfriend would surpass everyone on that list—everyone except Zoey, because she's my sister. But they're like my family, and the fact that they aren't actually my family and that dating could change everything…look, I've lost my train of thought. But, I think you get my meaning."

"I do," Addison said. She grinned and added, "I'm more important than your mob."

Zed couldn't help but grin. "What were we talking about?"

"What would happen if you left the gang?"

"Someone would kill me," Zed stated. "And I wouldn't have anybody to protect me or have my back."

Addison nodded then turned off her lamp. She laid back down, mostly on his chest, drawing swirls and patterns into his skin. After a few minutes, she asked, "I still can't tell anyone?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

"Not even Bree?" Addison asked. "I feel so bad not telling her. We tell each other everything."

"She didn't tell you she was in a mob."

"Okay, besides that."

" _I_ have to say it first," Zed told her. "If Bree or Eliza were to find out from you, or if some low rank found out, shit would be bad."

"When will you tell them?" Addison asked.

Zed shrugged. "I don't want to tell them and things to go bad between you and me. I'd want to tell them when I just…when I _know_ that this is gonna last."

"So you won't tell your friends until you want to marry me?"

"Not exactly," Zed said. He turned onto his side to face her fully. "I love you. I've told you that. I don't think I'll ever love anyone else the way I love you. I'm sure about us, and I just want _you_ to be sure about us before I tell anyone."

"That…that makes sense."

"But I don't want you to feel pressured into anything either."

"Trust me, I don't."

"Ouch!" Zed teased with a laugh. "Are we done here? 'Cause I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Addison whispered. "We can talk more in the morning."

"G'night Addy."

* * *

"Halloween's next week."

"Interesting."

We host a party at my place," Zed told her. "It's a costume party, and I think you should come."

Addison glanced at him, then paused the movie they were watching. She turned and gave him her full attention, asking, "As your date?"

"Yes and no. I usually bring a date, because it's my party and I can do whatever the fuck I want." Addison chuckled at him. "But I've only had two girlfriends aside from you, both before I was mob boss, and neither were ever aware of my affiliation with the mob."

"So I'm your date but I can't say I'm your girlfriend?"

"Exactly."

Addison smiled. "No kissing then?"

"Nope."

"But I can do other things, like dance with you and tickle you."

Zed could help but laugh. "I don't like it when you tickle me!"

"Should I wear a mask? Since Bree and Eliza will be there?"

Zed nodded. "The plan will be—if you're cool with this—that after you get off work you come over with your costume and change at my place. At seven the doors lock and there's a few guys who block the entrance, filtering out who gets in and who doesn't. They wouldn't let you in without a mark, so it'd be easier if your already there."

"Alright," Addison said. "I gotta go buy a costume now. A sexy costume, one I can't wear to work."

"Oh god."

Addison smile, then tilted her head up and kissed him softly. "You're gonna love it, trust me. Now it's back to the movie."

* * *

Zed lived in a mansion. A literal mansion, with three floors and several houses and three pools. "You _live_ here?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Born and raised," Zed stated. "It's so big and lonely though, why do you think I'm always at your place?"

"Why are you at my crappy apartment! You live in a fucking mansion!"

Zed chuckled and took her hand, leading her to the grand staircase. "The party will be in the next house, so you can leave your stuff here if you'd like. All the doors will be locked here so it should be safe."

"This place is huge."

"You said that already."

"I'm still in shock," she stated. "It's a lot to process, y'know."

Zed didn't say anything. He led her down the hallway, passing several doors before opening one near the end. "My room is right there," he told her. "I'll be there if you need me."

An hour and a half later, Addison was dressed in her costume. She had gone as a kitty during work but had changed completely for Zed's party. Aside from the simple black mask she wore to cover her eyes (which, in no way went with her costume), she dressed in a pleated skirt and matching tie, white cropped button down, and a grey cardigan, all inspired by Britney Spears in her … _Baby One More Time_ video.

One of the things she was aware of was her body and how the clothes she chose could make someone jealous of the fact that they can't be with her or the fact that everyone is looking at her.

Zed gave her the exact reaction she wanted. That is, he stared at her with wide eyes and a blush on his face for a few minutes while she stood there, grinning at him. When he did recover, he said to her, "You need to change right now."

"What? You don't like it?" Addison teased, knowing fully well what she was doing.

"I…it's nice," he said weakly.

"So then why do you think I should change?"

"You know why."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "I don't. Tell me. Unless you're scared." She kicked the door closed then took a step towards him. "Are you scared, Mr. Mob Boss?"

Zed swallowed thickly. "Are you afraid of a little schoolgirl?" she said. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear, "Am I making you uncomfortable Zed?"

"Um, in a good way," he mumbled. He put his arms on her waist and leaned into her.

"You think there's time before your guests arrive for some making out and heavy petting?"

Zed grinned and tilted his head down to kiss her. He froze when he heard his name being shouted from downstairs. Addison frowned too, tilting her head to hear his name get called again.

"Is that Eliza?" Addison asked.

"Yep."

"I'm guessing you have to go?"

"Yep."

"Kiss for the road?"

Zed chuckled lightly, pecked her lips, then moved around her to the door. "I'll come get you when the party's starting," he told her. "Don't leave this room."

Addison flopped back onto his bed and said, "Yes sir!"

* * *

"You made your party a masquerade for me?"

Zed nodded. "It would be a lot more touching if you had actually dressed up," Addison told him.

"I don't dress up for Halloween," Zed stated.

"It's fun!" Addison exclaimed. "You could be something scary or sexy or sexy _and_ scary!"

"I am sexy and scary," Zed said defensively. "I run a mob, thank you very much."

"I think you need to work on the sexy part."

"Don't act like I haven't caught you ogling my tattoos."

Addison giggled and shrugged. "The tattoos are hot, yes. But do they make you sexy? Nah."

Zed laughed and squeezed her hand in his. "Are you hungry? There's food in the next room if you'd like."

"Yeah, I could…" Addison drifted off when she heard Zed's name being called. The man in question dropped her hand and turned around, lifting his arm in the air and waving over his number 2.

Bonzo walked over, dressed as a bear of sorts with the ears and face paint and not much else. He looked Addison up and down before turning his attention on Zed. "Zoey's here, and she's looking for you," he said.

"Zoey?" Zed asked.

Bonzo nodded. "They weren't sure about letting her in so Eliza went to teach them a lesson."

Zed rolled his eyes. "Of course she did."

"Come on, your sister says it's urgent."

Zed turned to Addison and said, "I'll be back. You can go wait by the food."

Addison nodded and gave him a small smile, then moved to walk to the dining area. As she left she heard Bonzo ask, "Who was that? You're screwing some new blonde bimbo already?"

"How about shut up?"

Addison went into the other room and squeezed through the boards of people toward the buffet. She walked down the table, filling her plate with little appetizers as she went before reaching the end and mingling in the corner.

Suddenly, it dawned on her that she was in a house filled with members of a mafia. She was a woman dressed as a sexy schoolgirl surrounded by people way more powerful than she was.

"Hello there." The situation she had just been thinking about happened. Addison turned and put on her most forced and spiteful smile.

"Hi," she said finitely, not wanting the conversation to progress.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"

"I'm eating," she stated, gesturing at the plate of appetizers in her hand. The man dressed as a werewolf nodded along.

"A skinny thing like you shouldn't eat so much. You'll lose your figure."

"Bummer."

"Don't sound so depressed, I'm sure someone—such as myself—will be attracted no matter what." He touched her elbow and she flinched away.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on—"

"Watch it," she warned seriously. "The only thing more deadly than my high kick, is my _low_ kick."

The man was more amused than threatened. "I like me some feisty pussy."

Addison lifted her plate and, very regretfully, smashed it against his face. At that point everyone around them had turned to look at the scene she had caused and witnessed her smearing her food into his face.

"I am not just a bodily region," she said venomous to him. "I am a human being with a personality that you will _never_ get the pleasure of knowing."

Addison turned to leave, no actual end in sight (except maybe to get more food), when the man grabbed her wrist and turned her violently. She tried to twist her wrist free but he had a tight grip on her. His eyes scanned over her with a hunger that made her sick.

"You ain't got not mark," he said with a sudden realization.

"May-Maybe I do," she countered. "And you just can't see it."

The man grinned wickedly, taking that as an open invitation to reach up his other hand and touch the exposed skin of her abdomen. "Guess I'll just have to find out, now won't I?"

Addison's eyes went wide with fear and panic. Before she could say or do anything, she was pulled away from the man from behind, with an even stronger and more forceful grip. It took her a second to realize Zed had gotten back and, in that second, had punched the man square in the face.

She covered her mouth with her hands as her boyfriend beat up the creeper for a little longer until the latter was cowering on the floor.

"You're lucky I know when to stop, unlike you," Zed hissed. He turned to the crowd, who had stopped partying and had gathered around to watch.

He glanced at Addison briefly before looking behind her. "Get this scum outta here," Zed commanded to the men behind her.

He moved toward the audience, grabbing Addison's hand in the process as he left the room. Zed's hand was bloodied and the skin of his knuckles were split open but he didn't seem to mind the way Addison gripped his hand tightly as she followed him through the crowded areas. They went past the main room and into the sparingly filled foyer, then up the stairs and into a bathroom.

The first thing Zed asked was, "Did he touch you?"

Addison shook her head. Zed just watched her as she stood there, removing her mask and dropping it on the floor. She took a second to find her voice before saying, "Not besides what you saw."

"Which was more than enough," he said offhandedly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened, Addy?"

"I tried to send him away," she said weakly. She rubbed her arm nervously and added, "He just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry."

"I should be apologizing," Zed stated. "He's a dick. I should've…never mind. The point is, this isn't your fault, it's mine."

"No," Addison argued. "It's not your fault either. You…you're right. He was a dick. A dick who wouldn't leave me alone, even after I smushed my food—which I was really excited to eat—in his face. _And_ threatened to hurt him where the sun don't shine. The point is, it's _his_ fault, not either of ours."

Zed sighed and stepped toward her, resting his chin on top of her head. "I still feel bad," he said quietly. "You look so scared. You're practically shaking."

"Your hands are bloody," Addison pointed out.

Zed laughed weakly. He slowly wrapped his hands around her back and she did the same, leaning into his chest. Addison felt so safe and loved in his arms. Maybe it was adrenaline from what had just happened that made her feel that way. The same adrenaline that was wearing off and making her feel tired and overwhelmed all at once.

She heard the door open and cowered into Zed more. "Eliza, Zoey," Zed greeted, his jaw moving against the top of her head.

"What's going on, Zed?" Eliza asked. "Who is this?"

"You totally killed the mood of the party!" Zed's little sister, Zoey, said.

"Daniel didn't get the hint that she wasn't interested in him," Zed stated.

"Oh so you beat him up, then take her upstairs to-to do this!"

"This is different."

"Different how?" Zoey asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Zed stated. His grip around her tightened and he added, "We've been dating two and a half months. She's amazing."

Addison grinned against his shirt.

"Um, okay?" Eliza said.

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me!" Zoey exclaimed furiously.

Zed shrugged but grinned. "I didn't wanna risk it."

Zed's hands were pulled from her back and she was turned out forcibly, coming face to face with near-adult Zoey and Eliza her boss. Zoeys face broke into a grin and Eliza's morphed into one of surprise. "Addison?" Eliza asked, while Zoey exclaimed, "Addison!"

"Um, hi?" Addison said meekly.

"You're dating Zed?" Eliza asked.

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever!" Zoey exclaimed. "How have you been! You look so pretty and young and—oh my _god_ your dating my brother!"

"Okay Zoey," Zed said, gently pulling Addison from her arms and back against him. "It's been a long day. You guys should go enjoy the party."

"Oh?" Eliza quirked an eyebrow. "Your not coming back?"

"I'll be around," Zed said. He wrapped his arm around Addison's middle and pulled her flush against him. "E, make sure Daniel learns his lesson for molesting her."

"What?"

"Ssh," Zed said to his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I…" She looked at Eliza and asked, "Are you gonna kill him or something? 'Cause like, you shouldn't."

"Don't worry about it," Zed repeated more firmly. "E, go on ahead. Zoey, you can come with me."

Eliza turned and left without a word. Zoey moved to the side as Zed led himself and Addison out of the bathroom. They went downstairs and out of the building, walking along the path toward the main house before going inside and up to Zed's room.

"Zoe, can you grab me the first aid kit?" Zed asked his sister, who nodded and made her way down to the bathroom.

"Do you wanna go home?" Zed asked. "I don't really want you to leave, but if you want to I can take you there."

"Um," Addison looked down at the ground and said, "I don't wanna be alone."

"Okay," Zed said quietly. He touched her arm gently and said, "I can go set you up for a shower if you'd like."

"That'd be nice. I don't have any clothes though."

"What a bummer." At her expression, Zed chuckled and said, "I'm kidding! You can have something of mine, don't worry."

"Thank you."

Zed gave her small smile. He pressed his lips to her forehead and muttered, "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's…I'll be fine," she responded.

"I feel really bad," he stated. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I'm a big girl. I could've handled this. I _was_ handling it before."

"I know. You're strong and independent and Daniel is a huge dick for treating you that way."

Addison grinned slightly. "Look who's catching on," she said. She lifted her head and stretched up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Happy Halloween," Zed murmured against her lips.


End file.
